¿Nos vamos a la playa?
by lizze213
Summary: Draco Malfoy no está acostumbrado a ir a la playa, ¡y mucho menos a una repleta de muggles! Pero por Hermione... es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. DRAMIONE - Regalo.


**¡Hola, chicas! Traigo un one-shot muy veraniego que le quiero dedicar/regalar a Tati Moreno, mi amiga colombiana (con el mejor acento del mundo) del grupo de facebook YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY ESPERANDO UN CAPÍTULO NUEVO DE MUÉRDAGO Y MORTÍFAGOS. Le prometí un fanfic y aquí está, ¡espero que te guste! :)**

...

 _¿Nos vamos a la playa?_

La visión de esa marabunta de gente lo hizo estremecerse. A donde quiera que miraba, Draco solo encontraba muggles y más muggles, con bañador, con bikini, grandes, pequeños y de todos los colores de piel: desde el blanco más pálido, como él, hasta el rojo más furioso. No sabía que los muggles podían ser así de coloridos.

—¿Seguro que es una buena idea? —preguntó con voz dubitativa.

A su lado sintió la cálida presencia de Hermione Granger, que sonreía de oreja a oreja, emocionada. Vestía un bikini negro anudado a su espalda que de vez en cuando hacía que Draco se girara con disimulo a admirar ese cuerpo menudo y precioso que tanto le gustaba.

—¡Me encanta la playa, Draco! —exclamó ella.

El sol incidía directamente en ellos y Draco extrañó más que nunca Inglaterra, con sus nubes constantes y su fría humedad, presente incluso en verano.

En esa playa española estaban, probablemente, a unos mil quinientos grados centígrados, según sus cálculos, y era probable que se prendieran en llamas de un momento a otro. Maldito el momento en el que se había dejado convencer por Hermione para viajar a la Costa del Sol. Nada bueno podía suceder en el sur de España en _verano._

 _—_ Vamos a buscar un sitio —murmuró Hermione, ignorando el sufrimiento de su novio por completo.

Él había ido a la playa otras veces. No era algo habitual, pero sus padres lo habían llevado alguna vez a la costa en Edimburgo y en Sidmouth. Allí se podía pasear por la arena, completamente vestido, y el agua rozaba las plantas de los pies, enfriándolas al instante. Eso era vida, sí, ¡no España!

Para su sorpresa, Hermione ni siquiera lo espero, sino que cargando con su bolsa de playa comenzó a caminar hacia la playa, dejando el camino de piedras en el que se hallaban. Él suspiró y con su brazo derecho cargó con la sombrilla de playa que habían comprado al llegar allí apenas veinte minutos antes. Al menos ni Potter ni Weasley estaban allí para verlo con el rostro enrojecido y ese estúpido bañador verde que Hermione le había comprado.

—¡Vamos, Draco! —le instó Hermione, que ya se había alejado varios metros y miraba hacia el agua, ilusionada.

—Las cosas que uno hace por amor… —susurró él para sí mismo.

Después se quitó las chancletas de goma y las tomó con su mano libre, la que no cargaba con la sombrilla.

El primer paso que dio en la arena fue doloroso, el siguiente hizo que sus rodillas flaquearan.

—¡Mierda, mierda mierda, joder, mierda! —gritó.

Hermione se giró hacia él, asustada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡QUEMA!

Para su desgracia, hasta la maldita arena de ese lugar estaba tan caliente como las llamas del fuego eterno. Draco dejó caer la sombrilla y comenzó a dar saltitos, quemándose aun así cada vez que posaba un pie en la arena. Algunos muggles pasaron por su lado, riéndose entre dientes.

—¡Mi varita, Hermione! —pidió él entre gritos—. ¡MI VARITA!

Pensaba utilizar la magia para enfriar la arena, eso desde luego, pero después también utilizaría su varita para enviar un tsunami contra todos esos muggles que se reían de él. ¡Como si fuera un mono de feria!

—¡Haz un agujero en la arena! O ponte las chanclas, por Merlín.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, Draco soportó varios segundos más de dolor en sus pies, sabiendo que después le quedaría marca y quizás incluso debería ir al hospital en cuanto regresaran a Londres. Se colocó las chancletas de nuevo y, pese a su poca fe en sí mismo, consiguió alcanzar a Hermione.

Algunos niños pasaron corriendo frente a él y con los pies levantaron la suave arena. Draco cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió que ésta rozaba su rostro. Malditos muggles… Frente a él, Hermione parecía no darse cuenta de nada. Con su cabello rizado y alborotado recogido en una cola alta en su coronilla, la Gryffindor se giró hacia él y sonrió de nuevo.

—Mira allí —señaló hacia el agua una embarcación terriblemente fea—, ¡es un crucero!

—¿Un qué? —preguntó Draco entornando los ojos para contemplar mejor—. Parece una montaña de basura flotante.

—¡Oh, Draco! —lo reprendió Hermione—. Es un barco de pasajeros que se utiliza para hacer turismo. Puedes pasar unas semanas ahí, visitando distintas playas y viendo el mar.

—Divertidísimo…

Ante el tono sarcástico de Draco, Hermione no pudo más que observarlo fijamente y sonreír al cabo de unos segundos. Él siempre era así con los asuntos de muggles, parecía odiar todo lo que no fuera mágico… pero aun así lo soportaba por estar con ella. Como aquel día en el que habían ido al parque de atracciones…

Con suavidad se acercó a Draco Malfoy y se puso de puntillas. Después depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla y lo miró a los ojos grises. Solo con un gesto como ese el humor de Draco mejoraba, un beso de Hermione e incluso dejaba de tener tanto calor.

—Te vas a quemar con el sol —musitó ella, preocupada repentinamente—. Vamos a poner la sombrilla aquí, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo. Dame mi varita.

—No, Draco. Hay que hacerlo manualmente, ¡no podemos usar la magia aquí!

Él enarcó una ceja y contempló una vez más ese enorme paraguas que Hermione le había explicado que debía pincharse en el suelo. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo sin magia?

—¿Manual?

Hermione dejó su bolsa de playa sobre el suelo y tomó la sombrilla, después, con gran paciencia, la colocó sobre la arena e hizo presión hasta que ésta se mantuvo estable. Apretando un botón, la sombrilla se abrió de golpe y Draco comprendió que, al fin y al cabo, no era tan difícil hacer algo así sin magia… aunque siguió sospechando que ese misterioso botón que Hermione había apretado sí podía tener algún pequeño hechizo para facilitar el proceso.

—Coloquemos las toallas.

Ella tomó dos toallas grandes de su bolsa y le tendió una de color verde a él. Después, con gran pericia, estiró las suya sobre el suelo sin ninguna arruga ni bulto. Cuando Draco la imitó, la toalla se levantó por el viento y estuvo a punto de escapársele de entre los dedos, llevándose un montón de arena con él.

—Oh, vamos… —murmuró él, girándose para intentarlo desde otro ángulo.

Tenía la toalla entre las manos, esta vez sujetada con mucha más fuerza para evitar que le sucediera de nuevo lo anterior. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, como una visión sacada de sus peores pesadillas: Draco Malfoy contempló a un grupo de cuatro ancianas con la piel de color naranja intenso y prácticamente desnudas. La toalla se resbaló de entre sus dedos, pero esta vez no se preocupó por ella, sino que abrió mucho los ojos.

—Mi varita, Hermione. ¡Mi varita! —volvió a pedirle con insistencia.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó ella, que ya se había tumbado bajo la sombrilla para disfrutar del buen tiempo.

—Estoy viendo cuatro gárgolas. ¡Merlín, pueden atacarnos en cualquier momento!

—¿Cómo?

Hermione alzó la cabeza, molesta por las ocurrencias de Draco. ¿Cómo iba a haber gárgolas en la playa? Suspiró sonoramente cuando comprendió que se refería a cuatro ancianas haciendo _top-less_ a pocos metros de ellos. Sabía que Draco no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de visiones, pero también creía que exageraba demasiado.

—No seas tonto, Draco. Venga, coloca la toalla y túmbate aquí. Seguro que si te relajas, esto empezará a gustarte mucho más, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Cómo demonios iba a gustarle a él ese lugar? Para ella era muy fácil, se sentía a gusto en el mundo mágico y también en el mundo muggle, pero él… él ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí.

Con el ceño fruncido, Draco tomó la toalla de nuevo entre sus dedos y la colocó como pudo en el suelo. Cuando se tumbó sobre ella, se percató de que la mitad de su cuerpo quedaba fuera de la tela. Perfecto.

—¿Dónde está la poción solar? —preguntó, sintiendo que sus hombros comenzaban a picarle. Seguro que, para colmo, acabaría el día más rojo que un Bola de fuego chino.

—Tenemos crema con factor solar —dijo ella—. Te he dicho que nada de magia.

—Bien, ¿dónde está eso? —gruñó él.

Hermione decidió ignorar de nuevo sus refunfuños y tomó dos botes de plástico de su bolsa de playa.

—Tú necesitas una protección más alta —comentó.

—¿Me estás llamando débil? ¡Yo ni siquiera necesito protección, sé apañármelas solo!

Hermione rodó los ojos, conteniendo una sonrisa.

—Estoy segura de que sí, pero no te estoy llamando débil, sino blanco. Tu piel es mucho más clara que la mía, así que tu crema es distinta a la que usaré yo.

Después, con infinita paciencia, Hermione se untó las manos con crema de factor solar +50 y se acercó a Draco. A pesar del ceño fruncido de éste, ella comenzó a extender la crema por su espalda con lentitud, deteniéndose para acariciar cada peca de su piel y masajeándola suavemente por sus hombros. Al cabo de unos minutos, Draco suspiró, mucho más relajado, y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con ella. El anguloso rostro del Malfoy compuso una pequeña sonrisa y la besó en los labios lentamente.

Odiaba la playa, odiaba a los muggles y a las ancianas desnudas con piel naranja, pero también era cierto que adoraba pasar tiempo con Hermione y hacerla feliz. Y ni siquiera estar a cuarenta y dos grados en ese momento podía estropear ese momento. Ni siquiera eso.

...

 **¡Mil besos y gracias por leerme! 3**

 **Me encontráis en Facebook como** ** _VM Cameron_** **, en Wattpad como** ** _tequila213_** **y en instagram como** ** _vmcameron213._**


End file.
